


We'll Go Down In History

by Bhelryss



Series: fefemslash2016 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Denis | Donnel - Freeform, Denis | Donnel's Mom - Freeform, F/F, day 4: legend, it's a story within a story, this one was very frustrating in that it refused to come together but i beat it >:V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FEFemslash Day 4: Legend</p>
<p>Donnel's mother tells him a story, when he's young enough to want one. He's impatient though, and young enough he doesn't really appreciate the slow pace of it. He doesn't really care about the way Palla looked after Minerva, and how they loved each other quietly, but that's okay.</p>
<p>The story will keep until he's old enough to appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Go Down In History

_ “Ma?” Called the little boy, head damp from his bath and climbing over the blankets on his bed to perch at the edge. “Mama, will you tell me a story? A good one?” He reaches for the tiny cooking pot on the bedside table, and upends it onto his head once it’s in his grip. He smiles back at his mother’s dubious expression, and asks again. “A bedtime story?” _

_ “Alright, little piglet.” She says, taking the pot off her son’s head, and swiftly tucking him back into bed. “Now, how would you like to hear my favorite story of the Hero-King’s friends from when I was a little girl?” The boy nods clearly, and then gets comfier in his spot. “Now, once there was a princess…” _

* * *

 

Once there was a princess, Minerva thinks, who followed in her brother’s footsteps. First as dracoknight, then when she took up the vacant throne. Princess Minerva as a ruler spends much less time on the training field with her Whitewings than she’d like, and more time than she’d like sitting in an uncomfortable chair and dealing with politicians and committees and paperwork. 

There is a surprising amount of paperwork.

By the time she allows herself a brief lunch, eyes locked on the view out the window into the garden longingly and mind guiltily trying to stay on the topic of budgets and supplicants and reports, she’s halfway to regretting ever feeling so responsible for her brother. 

She misses her Whitewings.

* * *

 

_ “The Whitewings were her friends, Ma?” the little boy says, his sentence split by a wide yawn. _

_ “Yes, my tiny turnip, they were her friends. And her fellow knights! Oh, my ma used to tell me how wonderful they must have looked, all four of them in the sky. The Whitewings were sisters, and they loved their princess so much. Especially Palla.” _

_ “Palla?” _

_ “Yes, she was oldest of the sisters, and Palla spent her days helping the princess in her duties as best as could be done.” The mother sighs, and smiles sadly. “They say that she loved the princess, theirs is a love story you know.” The boy makes a noise of disgust. _

_ “There’s not going to be any kissing in this story is there?” He sounds so horribly suspicious that she laughs, and pointedly kisses his forehead. _

_ “Oh, Donnel...of course there’s kissing in this story. My mother always said that the princess and her knight fall in love, and they run away together and that’s why there’s no stories of the time after the Hero-King becomes what we know of him.” _

_ Donnel crosses his eyes and sticks out his tongue, “But ma!”  _

_ “Shush, let me finish. So the princess went about her duties, and Palla missed her dearly and went to find…” _

* * *

 

“Commander?” Palla called, poking her head through the crack between door and door jamb so she could see into the room. The mostly empty room, for Minerva had fallen asleep at her personal desk and had been undisturbed for almost thirty minutes. She tucks a blanket around her princess’ shoulders, and smiles fondly when that doesn’t wake Minerva at all.

Palla should, technically, wake her commander. Sleeping hunched over a mountain of paperwork cannot be comfortable, but Palla can’t quite bring herself to do it. Minerva would certainly insist on returning to her work, despite having been exhausted enough to pass out over her desk. So, she doesn’t. 

Palla finds another chair, grabs her own work, and settles next to Minerva to be productive until her commander wakens. An hour later, Minerva’s breathing hitches, and her head jerks up. “Palla?” 

“Yes, Commander?”

Minerva looks disoriented, one paper stuck to her cheek and her brow furrowed. “What are you -” she peels the paperwork off her face and frowns at it, “- how long was I asleep.”

“Maybe an hour and a half? I didn’t want to wake you, you’ve been working so hard lately…”

Expression softening, Minerva reached out to push Palla’s hair from her face and behind her ear. “I’ve missed you.” Palla smiles, and-

* * *

_“Ma…” Donnel accuses, “This isn’t nearly as exciting as the story last night!”_

_ “It’s important, Donnel. My ma told me, and her ma told this story to her...so we can remember they were people. They had slow moments, and moments where they fell asleep over their chores...they fell in love and they had little arguments…” _

_ She sighs and smooths his hair back. “Go to sleep, dear, I’ll finish this story some other time.” _


End file.
